REDIMIR
by XAlxX
Summary: Inuyasha pensó en la posibilidad de que ella lo sintiera, tan sólo un poco, y que le estubiera dedicando la primera canción después de tanto tiempo. Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser tan triste? - No U/A


Buen día lectores/as, es lo segundo que subo, una simple viñeta (no U/A) . Espero que disfruten la lectura:

* * *

**Redimir**

_Si pudiera redimir mi pasado, estar enfrente de ese yo antiguo, _

_Me hubiese hecho saber cada error de una sola decisión. _

_Y aunque nada habría cambiado, al menos hubiese estado prevenido, _

_Y te habría hecho saber lo que ya me tengo que callar, pues tus oídos no escucharán._

Cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos, ella estaba allí. No lo decía el sentido visual; sí el común. Desde una esquina la observó. El cambio más radical era viviente, sin duda ella ganaba todo título. Arrasaba con su recuerdo y se reía de su ingenuidad.

Él movió sus dedos a través de la pared. Supo que su condición era sólo presencia.

De ver, y no tocar.

_"Contempla lo que no puedes tener"_ esa era la voz del rey del inframundo. Gustoso de padecimientos.

Pero no sabía que a él no le dolía _tanto_, que nunca fue exigente; que sólo le bastaba ver.

Su deseo fue _ese_, en ningún momento pidió más. Oh, éste era...un deseo que terminaba con la condena de años; el principio de la libertad.

El comienzo nada más. Por ello, para él bastaba mucho.

Él se acercó, para mirar más de cerca. ¡Qué diferente! Tan diferente...

¿Qué había pasado con su cabello? Antes largo, ahora tan corto. Ella no tenía aquellas cejas que recordaba, ni las precisas pestañas; ni la misma expresión...que de esa sí que no quedaba ni un ápice lastimero.

¿Cómo podía ser ella?; ¿Cómo podía ser _Kagome_?

Intentó con mirarle de nuevo, acatando esa opción más querible: ella no era ella. Se confundía, quizás.

Pero no, mientras intentaba convencerse, su olfato seguía diciendo que se trataba de la misma persona que en su memoria contempló durante años de exilio, al lado de Kikyo. Después de un segundo, él volvió a oler ese aire, y sus falsos pulmones se llenaron de su perfume.

Si, era obvio, ella era _esa _Kagome que quería...que cambió con el paso del tiempo.

Parecía tan concentrada, y seria, flemática, y..._madura_. Sus pupilas, que en el pasado sólo tenían cabida para él, ahora se concentraban en esos papeles entre sus manos. No lo miraban a él, no lo harían, pero podía ver que sus ojos evidenciaban su falta de emoción.

Supo que Kagome no era como él lo había esperado. Que hasta la persona más perfecta y estable, cambiaba.

La remembraba en la misma posición: estudiando para esos tediosos exámenes de su escuela, con las cejas fruncidas y una perseverancia admirable. Sólo una imagen del pasado, que habría sido idéntica si tan sólo ella no hubiera pasado por los años.

"_Kagome seguirá siendo Kagome. No importa cuánto cambie" _pensó.

La miro levantarse y sacar un extraño artefacto alargado. Ella hizo al lado las hojas, y enfrente de sí colocó ese objeto.

Entonces esos pálidos y delgados dedos -más de lo que remembraba- se deslizaban comunes sobre la pila de objetos blancos. Presionaban sin fuerza, se doblaban por la debilidad de sí mismos. Algo se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

Era música.

Inuyasha pensó en la posibilidad de que ella lo sintiera, tan sólo un poco, y que le estuviera dedicando la primera canción después de tanto tiempo. Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser tan triste?

—_Esa melodía duele_—susurró él, con una sonrisa ligera.

Ella siguió deslizando sus dedos. Oía su inhalación y su exhalar; y oía que ella no parecía rota con esa canción. No importaba con qué tanta precisión tocaba, ella no sentía esa tonada de miseria que él si.

¿Esta era su Kagome? Increíble.

—_¿Dónde está tu pasión por todo lo que haces, Kagome? _

No hubo respuesta, era obvio que ella no le escuchaba.

Si hubiese tenido esa oportunidad de ser escuchado, le diría que parara de tocar. Que no le agradaba la canción.

Porque sabía que melodía tan desapasionada y triste era para él.

¡Seguía siendo un idiota!

No, no era es lo que le diría, por supuesto que no. Él, sonriendo, la miró por enésima vez. Recordó que, en sus sueños nunca cambiaba la forma; siempre la veía como la conoció. Tan niña y feliz. Tan lo que no era el presente.

Kagome ya no era una niña. _Era una mujer_. Y a él no le importaba. De repente, esa mujer habló:

—...Hace tanto que no tocaba nada para ti; hace mucho que no pasabas por mi mente—ella confesaba, tan seria.

Para los oídos de Inuyasha, las palabras de ella fueron un "_No te he amado más"._

Él nunca pensó que cerciorarse de ello le iba a doler...

¡Oh, esa era el fin del principio!.

Inuyasha despareció del cuarto, muy lentamente, muy poco a poco

Estaría al fin con ella. Al fin, si, al fin, después de tantos años separados.

Sonrió recordando las palabras de Kikyo, _'Ve con ella. Yo ya soy feliz, Inuyasha...y ahora eres tan libre como yo'..._

Y el tiempo había terminado y él había salido de ese inframundo para tomar el cuerpo de alguien más.

Pero, eso era todo lo importante; que tarde o temprano tendría a Kagome de nuevo entre las manos.

_Y los medios...nunca le importarían a alguien como él._

****

***

**

_*_

Bien, es mi primer viñeta (¿prologo?), y en realidad no sé si transmito lo que yo quería emitir en tan pocas palabras. Estoy remontándome a años después de la decisión de Inuyasha, si Kikyo no hubiese muerto, realmente creo que se hubiese ido al infierno con ella. Entonces pensé: ¿Qué hubiese hecho él con Kagome? No le falla a Kikyo, pero a ella sí. Supuse que Inuyasha habría cumplido cierto tiempo al lado de Kikyo, y finalmente volvería -o algo parecido- para estar con Kagome.

En la historia Inuyasha sólo es presencia, y puede ver a qué se va a atener si vuelve en un nuevo cuerpo para estar a su lado -sin reencarnar-, o sea, a que Kagome ya no es la que conocía.

De que me gustaría hacerlo todo un FanFic…no lo niego xD, pero queda en lo que opinen ustedes.

Son libres de criticar, o cualquier cosa, si gustan puedo continuarla. Todos los_ reviews_ son valiosos.

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
